


Wed Me ~ FrostIron

by Batsutousai



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds Tony hiding from Pepper's frantic wedding preparations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wed Me ~ FrostIron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
> 
> **A/N:** From [a list of prompts on tumblr](http://batshieroglyphics.tumblr.com/post/42976150422) as a response to a prompt given to me by [aonorunic](http://aonorunic.tumblr.com). The prompt was **Wed Me. Frostiron. DO IT!!!**
> 
> Can we talk about how much I hate writing weddings? I mean, weddings in general are nothing but stress-inducing, but writing about them? No. No, I'm pretty sure I would rather have my eyeballs poked out with hot irons, than write another wedding.  
> And then, looking back over the prompts, I realised that I could write about them DISCUSSING a wedding. Runic, luv, you didn't specify. So I went the path of less pain. XD

"Is there reason for your vanishing attempt?" Loki asked as he finally tracked Anthony down. The man had retired to the last place anyone would look for him: his official office. 

Anthony looked up from behind the pile of papers on his desk, eyes wide. " _Close the door_ ," he hissed, panic in his voice. 

Loki frowned, but did as asked. He also flicked a spark of magic at it to keep people from coming in. "Stark, what is going on?" 

Anthony relaxed back in his chair, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm hiding from Pepper." 

Loki snorted as he moved to sit on the front edge of the desk, only just brushing against the stack of papers and causing them to wobble. "You don't wish to be involved in the preparations?" 

Anthony shot him a helpless look. "There's involved, and then there's _involved_ , babe. And this–" he waved his hands in the air a bit wildly, "–this is not the good kind. I'm okay with handing her my bank account – God knows she's got the number memorised already, anyway – and she can use Stark Industries staff to her heart's content. But she stopped me from accessing the coffee machine this morning until I told her whether I thought gold or red accents would look better on that dress!" 

Loki chuckled and smoothly moved around the desk until he could reach the mortal and brush a hand through his hair. "She wishes your approval." 

"She doesn't _need_ my approval; that's what Happy's for." Anthony's brow furrowed. "Is he ignoring her? Or treating her bad? Do I need to go Iron–"

Loki firmly covered the mortal's mouth. "Hogan is acting more the gentleman than you ever could." He returned to brushing his hand through Anthony's hair when the man relaxed again. "She is leaving you for two months, she and Hogan both, and they use your money to do so. She worries you are displeased." 

"She shouldn't be," Anthony muttered, leaning into Loki's touch. "I would have told them if they couldn't go." 

"You would not have." 

Anthony cast a helpless smile up at the god. "No," he admitted, "I probably wouldn't have." He sighed and pulled away from Loki's hand so he could shift his chair and lean against the god. "I'm happy for them. I _want_ them to get away from this for a while. Three months ago..." He swallowed and closed his eyes. "God, I don't _ever_ want to go through that again." 

Loki curled an arm around the mortal, remembering well the attack that had fallen upon Hogan and Anthony while they'd been on their way to some public Stark Industries event or another. Hogan had ended up living through machines for two months from his wounds, and Anthony had broken his arm (and promptly been a misery because Banner had forbidden him to work in the workshop with a cast). When Hogan had proposed to Virginia upon awakening, Anthony had been insistent that the wedding and honeymoon follow as soon as possible, and would be paid in full by him. 

It had only been in the stillness of their bedroom, faces lit by the glow of Anthony's arc reactor, that the mortal had admitted he wanted Virginia and Hogan as far away from him as possible, because they were fragile and he couldn't be the cause of one of them dying. Loki was quite familiar with the sensation, but just as Anthony refused to stay out of harm's way, he was sure Virginia and Hogan would remain in the crossfire. It was a hard lesson, Loki had discovered, loving someone who was so much more fragile than yourself, yet constantly putting themselves in danger. 

"I'm not good with these sorts of things," Anthony admitted. "I always screw them up." 

"And, yet, Virginia wants your input." 

Anthony covered the grin that split his face at Loki using his PA's real name, as he always did. 

Loki just rolled his eyes at him and said, "If you don't give some assistance, you'll end up in the most hideous tux she can find. A fine spectacle you'll make, as best man." 

Anthony snorted. "Shut up, Loki." 

Loki shook his head, fond and resigned. "Speak to her. Remind her this is as much what you want as it is for her and Hogan. For some reason, they both still respect your opinion." 

"I pay them to respect my opinion," Anthony joked before pulling away and glancing up at Loki. "I'll talk to her, but you've got to promise me one thing." 

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps." 

"If we ever get married, it's gonna be a quick, painless, tiny little affair. And I'm not wearing the dress." 

Loki smirked. "Thor can wear the dress." Anthony burst out laughing, familiar with that particular tale. Loki glanced out the windows, squinting to look through the drawn blinds. "If," he allowed quietly into the silence following the mortal's mirth, "there is ever occasion to tie our lives, it will be a private affair. You have my word." 

Anthony rose from his chair and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Loki's mouth. "I'm gonna go see Pep, okay?" 

Loki flashed him a quick smirk. "I'll send Banner in after you after an hour." 

"Cute." Anthony snorted and left.

Loki remained for another minute before teleporting up to their rooms and his research on lengthening Anthony's life by binding the mortal to himself.


End file.
